


Perchance to Dream

by somehowunbroken



Category: DCU
Genre: DCU Fic Hunt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's having a good dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kleine_asbar on tumblr, for the 2014 DCU Fic Hunt.

Jason's having a really great dream. Like, an awesome dream, really. He's in the Cave, and Alfred's bringing him cookie after cookie, but somehow the cookies have actual nutritional value while still tasting like chocolate chip. He's scarfing down cookies as fast as he can, and he's about to-

"Jason."

-no, no, he's about to go for a-

"Jason, c'mon, get up."

"No," Jason whines, burying his head in his – wait. That's not his pillow.

He keeps his eyes closed and mashes his face further into his not-pillow. It's soft, and it's warm, and it smells vaguely like coconuts. He frowns as he inhales and something sticks to his nose.

Hair. His face is pressed into someone's hair.

"Are you awake?" the hair's owner asks, wriggling a little against him. "Because I really need to get up, and you're doing some sort of octopus hold."

Jason opens his eyes and blows the hair out of his face. "You ruin everything," he grumbles as he rolls away, flinging his arm over his eyes. "I was comfortable. And I was dreaming about cookies."

Dick laughs as he gets out of bed. "Go back to sleep, then," he says as he walks towards the bathroom. "You don't have to get up yet."

"My pillow has left me cold and alone," Jason says. "I'll never sleep again."

The water in the bathroom comes on. Dick might say something in response, but the pipes are creaky, so there's no way for Jason to tell.

Jason drifts while Dick does whatever he's doing in the bathroom. He's probably not going to be able to get back to sleep; he sleeps like a log, but the downside to that is that once he's up, he's up. He needs to be really comfortable, really tired, or really heavily medicated to go back under once he's awake.

He has just resigned himself to getting up when the mattress dips. He's expecting Dick to poke him or tickle him or do something else that's really annoying when Jason would rather be sleeping, but the mattress moves even more, and a moment later Dick has rolled right up into Jason's space.

"Your pillow is back," he says, tugging on Jason's arm until Jason rolls over and smashes his face back into Dick's hair.

He might just be able to get back to sleep, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment are appreciated! Follow [my tumblr](somehowunbroken.tumblr.com) for... random stuff, mostly, but also fic and things.
> 
> This fic has been translated into Chinese by muyou! [Find it here!](http://m-u-you.lofter.com/post/1cb3fdd6_acde530)


End file.
